Allí, donde las chicas buenas mueren
by Moment'bleu
Summary: "Necesito ser el tipo de chica que alguien querría llevarse a la cama" Apreté la mandíbula "Quiero que me enseñes a ser como... Heidi" Me sonrojé violentamente. Edward Cullen levantó ambas cejas "¿Una zorra?"./ Todos humanos
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy una chica con imaginación que creo otra historia a partir de ellos, jeje. La trama es mía.

**Advertencia:** Hay bastante Ooc y mal lenguaje. Por si las moscas...

Espero les guste chicas, para poder continuarla (:

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

La música retumba en mis oídos, en una discordia constaste e incesante. El salón donde me encuentro vibra con su ritmo, rugen gritos de júbilo y exaltación provenientes de la "pista de baile". Tengo los pies apoyados en la mesita de vidrio (que seguramente no superará esta noche) y estoy recostado en el sillón, observando las botellas vacías de alcohol en el piso. A mi alrededor la gente charla animadamente en un circulo.

Vagamente, noto que una voz murmura mi nombre.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —El hálito caliente y húmedo de Tanya golpea contra mi oreja.

Volteo, entonces recaigo en su jodida mano sobre mi pierna.

El último porro me dejó en las nubes.

Siento sus dedos deslizarse por mi muslo y su nariz rozar mi cuello. Aunque mi zona baja está clamando victoria, una sensación de rechazo se expande por mi estomago. Decido hacerle caso a este último y empujo a Tanya contra el sillón, levantándome.

_No tendrás suerte esta noche._

Me mira, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de mierda que decido ignorar. Tiene la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo. La veo un rato en esa posición, con mi vista medio nublada; entonces me agacho, inclinándome sobre su rostro, con mi mano apoyada al lado de su mejilla.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás —susurro — que no suelo acostarme dos veces con la misma perra?

Esbozo una sonrisa ladina, al ver el rayo de furia atravesar sus ojos, pero me alejo de su lado antes de que tenga tiempo de responder. Apenas le doy la espalda chilla como una condenada.

Incluso, a pesar de mis precauciones, distingo alaridos de palabras como "Pendejo" e "Idiota" cuando voy cruzando la puerta hacia el umbral del jardín. Decido ignorar a la zorrita gritona, porque todavía me voy riendo de su reacción y porque seguramente mañana no recordará nada.

Una vez afuera, en el jardín de entrada de la casa, el caos es aún mayor. Hay gente bamboleándose entre una masa sudorosa de cuerpos y están todos tan borrachos, que llegan a darme asco.

Vuelvo la vista buscando por Emmett, pero no me sorprendo; aquí tampoco hay rastros de él. Decido que debe haberse ido con Rosalie a quien-mierda-sabe-donde para empezar con sus perversiones. Me alegro de no tener que oírlos (o verlos con uno de sus disfraces, _ugh_)

Un par de tipos me saludan cuando pasan a mi lado, una chica de segundo me sacude sus pestañas con una sonrisa. Ahí, detenido en el patio, empiezo a hacer un listado de las tías buenas que me falta "conocer" y que están en esta fiesta. Porque yo también espero tener una buena noche…

En eso estoy, cuando descubro que varias personas se han agrupado a no más de diez metros. El alboroto general llama mi atención.

No es raro que en este tipo de fiesta se armen revueltas entre borrachos.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cerdo?

El grito que llega hasta mí, termina de encender mi curiosidad. Es una chica.

Me acerco.

— ¿Cerdo, Isabella? ¿Llamas ser un cerdo a buscar una mujer dispuesta a tener sexo?

Frunzo el ceño. La voz masculina me es familiar. Empujo a un par de idiotas fuera de mi camino.

Ante mis ojos, entonces, se abre una escena bastante jodida. En mi estado, reconozco al desagradable capitán nuevo del equipo de futbol. No me sé su nombre, porque no me interesa. Pero lo detesto de vista (está en mi lista de personas non-gratas). Y a su lado, tomada por la cintura, está una de las perras. Vuelvo a forzar la memoria. Ahm ¿Lidya?, no ¿Heather?... ¿Heidi? Ajá, ¡Heidi! El nombre de ella sí me interesa.

_Creo que estuve a punto de llevármela a la cama una vez…_

—… llegar a ser tan marica —Vuelvo a prestar atención y veo a la chica menuda que se enfrenta al capitán y a Heidi. Les está gritando— No sé cómo eres capaz de hacerme esto Mike.

Así que el nombre era Mike, asiento.

La chica que tengo frente a mí, está cabizbaja y tiene el cuerpo tenso. Su mirada va rápidamente del suelo al capitán, a la perra y al suelo nuevamente. Se nota en su rostro que la vergüenza le está ganando. Inclino la cabeza, incapaz de reconocerla, aunque su silueta me parece conocida.

— ¿Qué tipo de niñita eres?—Bufa Mike— ¿Crees que la relaciones se basan en ir a comer popcorn al cine? —Oh. El está asquerosamente ebrio— Las relaciones de _adultos_, Isabella, se basan en _esto_.

El idiota hizo un movimiento obsceno contra la pierna de Heidi, que soltó una risita tonta. La situación es ridícula y estoy empezando a sentir pena por la chica.

_Isabella,_ la de risos cafés, levanta la cabeza (con un efecto retardado de treinta segundos) en defensa a la burla.

—Eres un caliente hijo de puta —espeta. Con los puños apretados a sus costados —. Y tú —dice acercándose a Heidi — eres una jodida _zorra._

Debo decir que me sorprende, yo pensaba que se iba a dar la vuelta para salir llorando. Pero tiene los puños temblando a sus costados y parece un poco más decidida que antes, además… _Oh no_. Aprieto la mandíbula, porque recién lo veo venir; la indignación de Mike tomando forma bajo su ropa, tensando sus músculos en respuesta a las palabras de _Risos cafés. _

El capitán murmura una maldición y Heidi presenta una horrenda mueca de odio. El idiota se adelanta un par de pasos, hasta quedar a la altura de Isabella. Sus ojos de ebrio brillando con furia irracional producto del alcohol. Ahora le grita y se agita en movimientos sardónicos.

Miro a mí alrededor, porque todos se están haciendo los idiotas y nadie parece interesado en intervenir ahora que el ambiente se colocó más tenso.

Suelto un bufido, encabronado. Y antes de que Mike consiga hacer el amague de un golpe, tiro a la muchacha del brazo con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo.

El capitán parpadea aturdido cuando su puño solo se topa con aire.

—Suficiente —gruño. Y de inmediato pienso quien mierda me manda a entrometerme en estas estupideces.

Él, _Mike capitán del equipo de __fútbol_, me mira estupefacto un momento y furioso al siguiente. Veo que tiene los ojos bañados en sangre.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para meterte conmigo, imbécil?

—Si vuelves a levantar el puño contra una mujer —siseo— Me voy a creer el imbécil con la obligación de hacer añicos tu rostro.

Doy media vuelta, con el brazo de la chica afirmado. El círculo de fisgones nos observa murmurando; pero nadie se atreve a interferir mi camino, incluso aunque atrás aunque Mike me grita que "si quería pelea ya la conseguí". Por su puesto, el me reconoció.

Soy el jodido _Edward Cullen. _Pienso con orgullo. Sería aun más idiota si no me reconociera.

Camino un par de minutos más, en dirección a la reja de entrada, mi humor arruinándose más a cada paso, porque repentinamente toda mi rabia se dirige a la chica ¿Qué rayos había hecho que esta niña viniera aquí sola?, ¿De verdad se creía capaz de manejar todo por su cuenta? ella me estaba siguiendo como en trance y en ningún momento intento rehuir de mi tacto.

No dejo de llamarme la atención aquello último.

Cuando estamos llegando al inicio del patio, ella se detiene. Me vuelvo a verla horrorizado, _está llorando._ Suelto su brazo de inmediato, como si me hubiesen arrojado agua hirviendo. Luce tan destruida, tan frágil….

No estoy acostumbrado a ver a las personas llorar, generalmente las personas no eligen mi compañía para hacerlo. Así que mi sistema nervioso se descontrola. Esto es terriblemente incómodo.

— ¿Tienes como irte? —murmuro entre dientes. Desviando mí vista lejos de sus lágrimas.

Al segundo de decirlo me siento como un idiota insensible, pero como no soy bueno usando las palabras (y seguramente de abrir la boca terminaría jodiendola más) esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle.

Gracias al cielo, ella parece despertar de su estado de shock. Secando con rapidez la zona bajo sus ojos y resonando su nariz. Siento su mirada en mí, pero yo estoy muy concentrado observando un punto lejano a su espalda.

—Gracias —dice con voz firme.

Y yo cierro los ojos con molestia. ¿Tiene como irse, sí o no?

Ya no tengo la más mínima idea de porque me metí en esto. Resulta que yo estaba teniendo una noche bastante buena, hasta que ella se cruzó en mi camino.

Maldita fiesta.

—Deberías irte —espeto, más brusco de lo que deseaba— Parece que nadie en esta fiesta te quiere, niñita. ¿Para qué venir sobria a un lugar lleno de borrachos?

Ahora sucede que su estupidez es otra de las cosas que me molestan. Y no sé porqué.

Le repito mi pregunta, con voz más fría. De reojo veo su estremecimiento y mis pupilas me traicionan, centrándose en ella.

—Tú también estás drogado —susurra.

Y así, es como acaba por derribar mi humor, mi paciencia y las ganas que poseía de tener sexo esta noche. Entrecierro los ojos y le doy la espalda, terminando de recorrer el tramo a la puerta, donde me espera mi moto.

Voy a asumir que la respuesta a la pregunta que no respondió, era afirmativa.

Saco las llaves de mi bolsillo…

—Me llamo Bella —suelta, volviendo a colocándose a un costado mío. Ladeo la cabeza— Me dijiste _niñita_ —sisea— no soy una niña. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

Ahora tengo incluso más rabia. Eso tampoco es una respuesta a mi pregunta, además, de todo lo que ha sucedido ¿lo único que ha retenido es que la llamé _niñita_?...

Una pieza hace "clic" dentro de mi cabeza.

_Swan. _

Mis ojos se agrandan. _Mierda_. ¿La sensación de reconocimiento? Ya sé porqué. Y es que la he visto antes en el instituto, saliendo de la oficina en la que suelo gastar la mayor parte de mi tiempo; _ella es la maldita hija del director._

Ahora me cuestiono que es lo que hace en un lugar como este con incluso más fuerza.

—Um. Gracias de nuevo —añade a mi falta de léxico— Mike nunca se había puesto tan idiota.

Agarro el puente de mi nariz con los dedos de mi mano derecha. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de esta chica? Resulta que hace tres minutos, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y ahora… ahora no hay rastro de llanto en sus ojos.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, para darle alguna respuesta, me hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y se aleja corriendo por la acera. Un par de coches más allá, la veo entrar en un auto.

_Así que si tenía como marcharse._

Me ha dejado descolocado por completo. Hubiese querido hacerle un par de preguntas, pero en realidad agradezco que por fin haya tenido la delicadeza de irse. Porque tampoco sé cómo manejar la gratitud y no estaba disfrutando sus agradecimientos.

Mientras observo su coche desfilar por la calle, hago girar las llaves en mi mano. _Isabella Swan._ ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Tengo ganas de revolcarme en el suelo de la risa. Yo, Edward, acabo de rescatar a la hija del director.

_Ese maldito hijo de puta que no soportas ni mirar._

Qué ironía.

Saco un cigarro, porque la revelación ha vuelto a despertar mi mente, y cuando lo estoy prendiendo, dirijo de nuevo la vista a la casa de Ian. A través de la reja, diviso la figura de la chica que está conmigo en Matemáticas. Exhalo una calada, observándola revolotear frente a mí, a unos escasos veinte metros dentro del jardín.

Y esbozando una sonrisa, vuelvo a guardar las llaves de la moto. Voy a dejar los pensamientos sobre Swan para otro momento.

Porque ahora que la chica se ha ido y me encuentro solo. Recupero las ganas de no pasar esta noche en casa.

_Edward Cullen, acaba de entrar en acción._


	2. El plan maestro

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy una chica con imaginación que creo otra historia a partir de ellos, jeje. La trama es mía.

* * *

Cuando la alarma sonó, ya llevaba veinte minutos despierta. Le di un golpe al reloj y hundí la cabeza contra la almohada.

Desde el viernes en la noche que no había podido conciliar bien el sueño. Y apestaba, pero era inevitable que cada vez que lograba cerrar los ojos, una pesadilla de Mike Newton tirándose a Heidi aparecía en mi mente, y me despertaba de golpe. Con el corazón martilleándome el orgullo roto y un escozor en el pecho.

Me había dado cuenta entonces, que no iba a dejar que el idiota se saliera con la suya. _Oh no señores, lo quiero ver llorar por perdón._ Y tenía un plan casi conformado para eso en mi mente.

Bueno, en realidad no era un plan, estrictamente hablando era la forma en la que iba a conformar uno, para recién poder llevarlo a la práctica y lograr…

Bufé.

¿A quién engaño?_ Joder. Bella, eres pésima buscando venganza._

¿Por qué diablos era tan mala para este tipo de cosas? Parecía que la-perra-que-llevo-dentro jamás decidía salir de su escondite bajo la cama.

Era un fiasco. Sí. Y desgraciadamente por eso no tenía más esperanza que la puesta en mi "plan".

Me levanté apresuradamente, consciente de que mis conflictos internos estaban consiguiendo que me retrasara.

Precisamente, hoy día iba a conseguir todas las respuestas.

Estacioné mi auto fuera del _Marshall's Institute._ Era lugar era bonito, debía admitir. Mi padre trabajaba aquí desde hace cinco años, pero yo no había estado aquí más de diez veces. Miré a través de mis lentes de sol el portón de entrada, que daba a un aparcamiento destechado. Podía distinguir las hileras de coches reluciendo al sol.

Descendí de mi viejo _Chevrolet Chevy 250 SS _con paso endeble, colocándole la alarma al tiempo que me subía la capucha del sudadera. Era una pequeña protección (junto con los lentes) por si Charlie tenía la ocurrencia de salir a dar un paseo de media tarde por el campus, y me descubría allí, espiando a sus alumnos tras los autos.

Sonreí ante la imagen mental. _Eres una acosadora Isabella._

Llegué a la verja del estacionamiento y le dediqué una larga mirada a cada una de las maquinas aparcadas. Aunque no lo crean, esta realmente era la primera fase del plan. Recorrí con la vista buscando un vehículo en específico.

Estaba repleto de autos lujosos. No conocía mucho sobre marcas (sabía cómo se llamaba la de mi coche solo porque papá me lo había dicho el día que me lo regaló). Pero imaginaba, viendo los modelos, que cada uno debía valer millones.

En ningún momento me topé con el coche de Mike. Imaginé que quizás justo ese día había faltado, y el alivio me recorrió de pies a cabeza, como un suero anestésico.

Seguí caminando un gran trecho, cuando me topé con un par de estudiantes, que charlaban animadamente. Me miraron con desprecio, pero pasaron de largo. Pensé que era aun demasiado temprano para encontrar gente vagando. Miré el reloj.

_Oh, no. _

Faltaban cinco minutos para el término de las clases. Sentí un retorcijón en mi estómago. ¿Y si me llegaba a topar con Mike? Quizá me había pasado su auto de largo y sí había venido, ¿Si alguien me reconocía como la fracasada de la fiesta del viernes? Fruncí los labios… ¿Qué sucedía si Heidi me descubría? La había llamado perra…

Frente a mí una bestia de color negro apareció, imponente. Me detuve de golpe, porque casi había seguido caminando. Era exactamente lo que mi memoria buscaba.

Alrededor, grupos de personas cada vez más grandes comenzaron a aparecer, pero nadie parecía prestarme atención; genial. Decidí arrinconarme contra la pared tras el vehículo que acababa de encontrar, mirando hacia el suelo en todo momento.

Esperé así, sin siquiera volver a echar una mirada a la despampanante motocicleta negra estacionada frente a mí.

Un par de minutos después, la campana sonó.

El tiempo avanzó lentamente, pero no levanté la vista, asustada por posibilidad de que al hacerlo frente a mí estuviesen Heidi y Mike burlándose, refregándose uno contra otro, como el viernes en la noche. Escuchaba a los estudiantes poner en marcha sus autos a mí alrededor e incluso, capture un par de conversaciones sobre ir al cine o al mal.

Pero nadie reparo en mí.

Cuando ya tenía los pies acalambrados de mantener la posición apoyada contra la pared, y el cuello me estaba comenzando a escocer por haberlo tenido doblado tanto tiempo. Unas pisadas llamaron mi atención.

Me tensé de inmediato. Expectante. Pero no levanté los ojos.

— ¿Te conozco? —Aguanté la respiración. La voz no era exactamente como recordaba. Sentí su cercanía cuando dio un paso más en mi dirección. En el suelo, pude ver parte de sus botas.

La inseguridad barrió mi cuerpo como un tifón. De repente todo lo que había planeado se sentía ridículo. ¿Por qué iba él a aceptar hablar conmigo?

Mi acompañante hizo el amague de dar otro paso, pero yo levanté la vista antes de que el acto se concretara.

_Ahí, ya estaba hecho._

Edward Cullen me observó atentamente con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de confusión.

— ¿Te conozco? —insistió, pronunciando las palabras más lento.

Suspiré, porque ¿cómo decía Charlie?; _El que no se arriesga no sale vivo… _ajá. _O era ¿cruza el río?_ Mierda.

Me quité la capucha y los lentes, tan lentamente, que creo que incluso se vio teatral. Con aquella misma parsimonia fingida, saqué mi cabello de la sudadera y dejé que cayera libre sobre mis hombros.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos por primera vez y vi su rostro mantener el ceño durante un minuto. _¿Qué sucedía si no me recordaba?_, en realidad no había considerado esa opción… Entonces, su faceta inquietante se deshizo. El reconocimiento brilló levemente en sus ojos antes de que su ceño se alisara.

Pero inmediatamente, tan rápido que el alivio ni siquiera me alcanzó, en su rostro se formo un gesto de molestia.

Él estaba enojado, _conmigo_.

—Ah. Eres la niña del viernes.

_Niña._ La palabra me golpeó tanto como su mal humor.

—Tengo diecisiete años —solté

Puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto, porque mi respuesta era la que hubiese dado una niña de cinco. Me percaté de que una de sus mejillas tenía un feo círculo rojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Venías a esperar que el capitán terminara de burlarse? —Esbozó una sonrisa ladina— porque yo no pienso volver a salvarte si sucede…

—Necesito hablar contigo —interrumpí

Dejó de hablar, y supe que había capturado su atención; para _bien o para mal. _Levantó las cejas irónicamente, como diciendo que realmente pensaba que yo había venido a buscar a Mike y que toda esta escena de encontrármelo al lado de su moto era mera coincidencia.

—Explicaría el porqué estás sola en este lugar —Se encogió de hombros, retomando su indiferencia.

¿Sola? Observé a mí alrededor; casi todos los autos se habían marchado. Solo quedaban un par de vehículos esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Recién entonces me percaté del silencio que inundaba el estacionamiento, ya ningún estudiante transitaba por aquí.

Me sonrojé. ¿Cuánto rato había estado esperándolo?

—Dime _niña_. ¿Qué quieres hablar? ¿Venías a agradecerme nuevamente lo de la fiesta? Porque no estoy ni los chocolates ni la carta sellada con corazones.

Quise soltar un suspiro. Nuevamente con lo de "niña".

—Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, yo tomé aire. _Ya estás aquí Bella, no hay forma de volver._

—Necesito que los hombres me vean como una chica a la que querrían llevarse a la cama. — Apreté la mandíbula— Quiero que me enseñes a ser como Heidi.

— ¿Una zorra? —levantó las cejas.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Yo no había querido decir…

Edward Cullen lanzó una gran carcajada sardónica y comenzó a reírse como si yo le acabase de contar que tenía cola y un par de antenas.

Crucé los brazos, porque estaba siendo insultada nuevamente.

—Isabella —dijo, cuando las risas cesaron— ¿Cómo piensas que yo puedo ayudarte en eso? —ladeo la cabeza, con gracia— Ni siquiera sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

Me sorprendí. _Recodaba mi nombre. _Y no me había llamado niñita.

—Todo el instituto te conoce. —sisee— Mi padre siempre hablaba de ti. Además, el idiota de Mike jamás dejaba de hablar sobre la cantidad de nombres que han pasado por tu cama. Te conozco, _Edward Cullen_ — Sus ojos se abrieron cuando mencioné su nombre. _Touché—_, sé que una de tus grandes cualidades es ser un mujeriego. Lo único que necesito, es que me digas como ser una de esas tipas que te llevarías a la cama.

_No puedo creer que YO haya dicho eso. _

—Tu padre, el director —entrecerró los ojos. Suspiró—. Ah. _Swan_, por más divertido que suene, no veo porque tendría que aceptar ese trato. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

—Puedo borrar tu expediente.

— ¿Qué? —me dio una mirada iracunda.

El momento de la verdad era este. Todo mi juego, dependía de las próximas palabras.

—Dije que te conocía, Edward. Mi papá me ha hablado de ti un par de veces y ¿Sabes que me contó? —_Terreno peligroso Bella_— Dijo que a pesar de ser un alumno excepcional, tu expediente estaba tan manchado que sería imposible que consiguieras un cupo en las mejores universidades…

—_Niña_, tu no deberías saber eso.

—Pero lo sé —alcé las cejas — y conozco la forma de eliminar los datos del computador de mi padre, Cullen. _Cada uno de ellos_. Te ayudaré a limpiar tu imagen. Ese es el trato.

Mi estómago se hizo una bola apenas terminé de decirlo. Intenté colocar mi mejor cara de decisión, pero en realidad estoy muy segura de que lo haya conseguido. Edward sostuvo mi vista por lo que parecieron ser segundos eternos, quizá, incluso minutos. Hice de mi mano un puño, para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Había estado averiguando cosas de él desde el sábado, sabía que mi trato tenía que interesarle aunque sea un poco. Sus padres adoptivos eran Carlisle y Esme Cullen: el reconocido doctor y la afamada arquitecta. Billy me había contado un par de cosas sobre ellos, de hecho, Carlisle me había atendido en el hospital cuando me rompí el brazo. Sabía que Edward Cullen iba a considerar mi propuesta; porque el prestigio de su familia estaría aun más destrozado por su culpa si no entraba a un lugar como Harvard o Stanford.

Cuando me salvó en la fiesta del viernes, lo reconocí de inmediato. Una vez había chocado con él cuando iba saliendo de la oficina de mi padre. Seguramente él no lo recordaría, pero fue suficiente para recordarlo.

—Si de verdad crees que vale la pena lo que estás haciendo — dijo. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos — entonces bien; estoy dentro.

Y en ese momento, sí chicas, sentí como si estuviera volando (por más absurdo que suene).

Soy realmente una nena.

—Entonces Swan, te veo mañana. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, desde su frente hacía mí.

Edward Cullen me dio la espalda y comenzó a subir en su vehículo, la despampanante motocicleta negra con llantas monstruosas…

—Espera, Cullen ¿Qué… qué acabas de decir?

Rodó los ojos como si fuera estúpida.

—Ha-bla-mos ma-ña-na, Isabella. —Pronunció cada una de las sílabas.

Bufé, había escuchado perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hablar? No tengo tú número, ni tú…

—Jamás imaginé que fuese imposible toparse en un pasillo, entre clase y clase —alzó una ceja.

—Pero yo no voy en este instituto —susurré. Él no pareció sorprendido. Sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

— _Te veo en la semana, Swan —_reiteró, con una sonrisa torcida y antes de colocarse el casco, añadió; — si realmente quieres conseguir lo que deseas, entonces vas a tener que partir por asumir el costo.

Me hice a un lado cuando puso en marcha la moto. Lo vi salir como un rayo del estacionamiento, a una velocidad seguramente ilegal. Y apenas me quedé sola, comencé a pensar en la clase de lío en la que acababa de meterme.

Quizá no lo había mencionado antes, pero estudiaba en una pequeña escuela estatal exclusiva de mujeres. Y Cullen, acababa de insinuarme que la única manera de seguir con el trato era cambiándome a su estúpido colegio privado… podría conseguir una beca con Charlie pero ¿Estaría haciendo realmente lo correcto?

Mi cuerpo fue deslizándose contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en suelo. Seguramente no era lo más cuerdo pedirle ayuda a alguien que había estado varias veces en la comisaria y se había acostado con medio país. Pero apenas el recuerdo de Mike asomó en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que no importaba.

Iba a conseguir que papá me otorgara esa beca como fuera.

Iba a conseguir que Mike Newton llorara como un bebé, pidiéndome perdón.


	3. Demonios

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy una chica con imaginación que creo otra historia a partir de ellos, jeje. La trama es mía.

_Sinceramente, tuve muchos problemas el año pasado, por eso fue que jamás retomé la historia. El poco tiempo que dediqué a escribir, lo dediqué a otros proyectos, sí, perdonen. Pero hace poco encontré el archivo de esta historia en mi computador, y ¡vaya! la trama volvió a tomar forma frente a mis ojos y fue inevitable que retomara la escritura una vez que se reactivo la imaginación. Así que, para las que aun quieran darle una oportunidad y saber como continua, aquí está. _

_Les pido mis más reales disculpas chicas._

* * *

El día que me presenté en "el instituto de señoritas" para informar mi transferencia al _Port Angeles Institute _cause un gran revuelo a nivel escolar, y no es porque tuviese muchas amigas que me fueran a extrañar; no. La verdad es que nadie creía que yo, Isabella Swan (la chica que jamás destacaba en nada) fuese a entrar al instituto más prestigioso que se puede encontrar aquí en Port Angeles (por supuesto, quizá omití intencionalmente mencionar que el logro era gracias a mi padre, el director). Como sea, Ángela fue la única que me abrazó cuando le comenté mi decisión, aunque lamenté el haber tenido que inventarle motivos falsos para encubrir los reales, era de seguro la única a la que iba a extrañar.

Volví a colocarme como un tomate cuando recordé lo que le había dicho a Charlie hace dos días para convencerlo.

_— ¿Papá? — pregunté, cuando ya llevábamos un buen rato conversando en la mesa. Asintió para que siguiera — ¿Recuerdas cuando… — me removí incomoda— cuando dijiste que estudiar en el PAI* era mejor para mi futuro?_

_Mi padre, dejó la tostada que tenía en la mano, a medio camino entre la mesa y los labios, y se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta._

_—Resulta que lo estuve pensando desde que me lo dijiste –continué- y me gustaría utilizar esa beca._

_Su expresión atónita no cambió. Pasaron cerca de veinte segundos antes de que hablara._

_—Bella… —dijo lentamente— te lo dije hace tres años. — Hizo énfasis en la palabra tres._

_—Lo sé, pero era una decisión bastante difícil y…_

_— ¿Tres años? — Volvió a repetir— ¿has estado pensándolo durante tres años?_

_De alguna forma bastante molesta, seguía insistiendo en destacar el número de mi perdición._

_Sabía que esto resultaba ridículo. ¿Por qué mejor, no se abría bajo mi silla un agujero negro?_

_—No estrictamente dicho, pero…_

_— ¿Es por los chicos? — Me sobresalté — ¿Decidiste que hay un chico lindo que quieres conocer?_

_—Por dios — apoyé la cara en mis manos— ¡no voy a responder eso!_

_—… estaría bien si se trata de eso. Sabes que puedes contarme todo, no tienes porqué ocultármelo._

_Trágame tierra._

_—No es sobre chicos, papá —sisee— sabes que querer conocer a un chico no me llevaría a esto._

_Charlie hizo una pequeña pausa y sé quedó mirando fijamente su taza de té. Durante un instante, pensé que lo peor había pasado. Pero cuando volvió a levantar su rostro, había perdido todo el color._

_—Entonces ¿es por una chica?_

Y así, me había tomado media hora convencerlo de que la decisión estaba severamente basada en el éxito de mi futuro profesional.

Pero finalmente aquí estaba. Eran las ocho con treinta de la mañana y estaba por cruzar la puerta a mi primera clase. Emily Brontë estaría orgullosa, pensé y… seguramente me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Por qué pensé eso? Tonta, Bella.

Mi padre me había entregado el horario apenas llegué, así que sabía que la puerta que tenía frente a mi era la sala de literatura. Tomé una gran inhalación al cruzar el umbral. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la clase todos se volvieron a mirarme, con recelo. Por instinto natural, bajé la vista a mis pies.

La profesora se acercó con una sonrisa para darme la bienvenida. Me saludó y me tiró del brazo hasta colocarme enfrente de todo el salón. Este era exactamente el tipo de exhibición que no puedo soportar, así que mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo tan pronto como termino de decir:

—Isabella estará con nosotros durante el resto del año. ¿Alguien tiene algo que quiera decirle?

Vale añadir, que por expresa petición mía, la maestra no mencionó mi apellido. _Gracias a Dios. _A sus miradas de recelo no deseaba agregar el desprecio por ser la hija del director.

Una risa mal disimulada con una tos se escuchó en el salón. Levanté la mirada, barriendo la sala superficialmente con los ojos.

—Yo tengo una —dijo una voz—. ¿Dónde compraste esa ropa? ¿En Walmart?

Mi corazón dio un salto. Toda la clase comenzó a reírse, pero yo, ubiqué el origen de la pregunta al costado del salón, contra la pared, donde un chico colorín estaba chocando los puños con sus amigos.

—¡Dimitri! —exclamó la profesora— Una palabra más y tendrás que abandonar el salón.

Sentí que el mundo se desvanecía bajo mis pies, en menos de diez minutos ya me había posicionado como el bicho raro. Comencé a jugar con mis manos, tenía que ocupar la atención en cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Alguien desea decir algo atribuible a personas de su edad? — La clase se cubrió de un desinteresado silencio durante unos instantes.

Alguien carraspeo.

—¿Podrías repetir tu nombre?, creo que no lo escuché desde acá atrás.

La voz venía desde la esquina derecha. Dejé de jugar con mis manos. Reconocí la tonalidad antes de toparme con los orbes verde esmeralda. La profesora me miró, expectante a que superara mi timidez y alzara la voz. Por supuesto, la profesora ignoraba el hecho de que el joven ya conocía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Isabella — respondí, a regañadientes.

¿Lo esta haciendo solo para molestarme?

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en el rostro de mi nuevo compañero de literatura. Gracias a esa sonrisa, fui capaz de darme cuenta a donde nos quería conducir con esto, antes incluso de que volviera a formular la siguiente pregunta.

No me agradó descubrir que tenía razón.

— ¿Isabella cuanto?

Me mantuve en silencio. La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Cullen.

—Si no es un problema que lo sepamos, _por supuesto._

Todo el mundo tenía su atención puesta en mí, estaba arrinconada. A estas alturas, algunos ya debían creer que era una especie de retrasada por no contestar una pregunta tan simple.

No quedaba de otra, incluso si decidía no responder, resultaría sospechoso que me negara a una petición tan simple.

Suspiré.

—Isabella Swan.

Una serie de murmullos se oyó en el lugar._ Genial Isabella, esto era todo lo que soñabas_.

Palabras como "director" e "hija" fueron identificables entre el bullicio. Miré a la profesora, solicitando ayuda. Entendió mi suplica muda de inmediato

—Puedes pasar a tomar asiento, Isabella. — me dijo.

Caminé hacia un costado del salón, con todas las miradas puestas sobre mí; algunas de desprecio, otras de curiosidad. Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá todo este plan simplemente había sido un arranque de locura. Que mis propias decisiones estaban frente a mi bailando con faldas y ukeleles una canción hawaiana, a modo de burla, como diciendo "Charlie te advirtió que no era bueno escupir al cielo."

Ay, dios mío, Charlie y sus frases.

Tomé asiento en la esquina contraria a Cullen, al lado de un chico que parecía estar durmiendo y me hundí en el puesto todo lo que pude.

La clase continúo sin novedad alguna, parecía que al menos, los chicos tenían respeto por la profesora y durante su clase no volvió a oírse ningún comentario. Aunque descubrí varias miradas escrutadoras, durante los primeros minutos intenté fuertemente mantener la atención puesta en la clase y hasta que me pareció evidente que no iba a poder sacarme de la cabeza lo que Edward acababa de hacer, me rendí con eso de tomar apuntes.

Arrojé el lápiz fuera de mi alcance y oculté mi rostro con las manos. ¿Qué quería conseguir con aquella pregunta? Eché una corta mirada, entre mis dedos en su dirección, parecía concentrado en lo que fuera que la maestra estuviese escribiendo en la pizarra. Claro, todavía existía la opción de que lo hubiese hecho solo para molestarme

Pero de no ser así, suspiré, entonces ¿Qué tipo de juego se traía entre manos?

No era parte de nuestro acuerdo fingir ser amigos dentro de la escuela, recordé. Pero tampoco habíamos hecho ningún acuerdo fuera del principal. Recaí repentinamente en lo sola que me encontraba en este lugar, no conocía a las personas, ni el ambiente que se formaba aquí dentro, ni siquiera conocía la mecánica del instituto. El único punto de tierra firme, la única persona a la que conocía era Edward Cullen... y no era exactamente el tipo con mejor reputación del lugar.

Decidí que más tarde tendría que evaluar mejor la situación.

El chico a mi lado continuaba durmiendo cuando tocaron la campana. Mordí mi labio, meditando si debía despertarlo antes de salir del salón. Quién sabe, quizá también tenía por costumbre dormir en los entretiempos.

—Yo no lo despertaría

Cullen está observándome cuando doy media vuelta. Desvío la vista.

—Tengo entendido que hace dos días abandonó su casa — continúa— si lo despiertas, puede que hagas todo lo contrario a una buena acción. — Baja la voz— y _entre nos_, ambos sabemos que malas acciones es lo que menos se necesita para mejorar tu popularidad en este minuto.

Ruedo los ojos, pero me doy por vencida con el tema. No conozco tanto al chico para ejercer un juicio, así que tomo mi mochila y me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunto un poco más ruda de lo que deseo— ¿o es que se te acaba de ocurrir otra pregunta para hacerme?

Entrecierra los ojos y echa un vistazo alrededor suyo. Siguiendo su mirada, descubro que el último grupo de personas está abandonando el salón.

—Ya veo. — responde, socarrón.

Camina hasta la puerta y le coloca pestillo. Lo miro como si se hubiese vuelto.

—Ay, Swan — Chasquea la lengua— tenemos un serio conflicto entre las manos y tu aun sigues actuando como una niña pequeña.

Bufé.

—Si me lo permites, Cullen. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir escuchando como me tratas de infantil. —Camino hacia la puerta — Permiso.

No se mueve ni un centímetro de su lugar. Sigue obstruyendo la salida con todo su cuerpo y no veo la forma de empujarlo o forzarlo a moverse para poder llegar al pasillo. Lo miro indignada. Noto que el feo círculo rojo que tenía en la mejilla la última vez que hablamos, ha cambiado de tonalidad hasta transformarse en un morado mucho peor. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

Vuelve a tener ese brillo de autosuficiencia en la mirada.

—No puedo dejarte salir así.

Revoloteo los ojos.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —Sacudo la mano frente a su rostro— No está dentro de mis planeas capear clases el primer día encerrada contigo dentro de un salón.

Uno de sus brazos se desenreda del otro, su mano se alza hasta alcanzar mi rostro y colocando un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja, susurra:

—¿Y por qué no, Swan?

Me quedo boquiabierta. Empujo su mano lejos de mi cabello con un manotazo, aunque mi primer pensamiento viene siendo que perdió completamente la cordura estos últimos días, apenas escucho su carcajada me doy cuenta de que solo estaba jugando. Su sonrisa se ensancha, de una manera cruel, ante mi desencajo.

—Swan —dice, apenas vuelve al plan serio— ¿Qué te parece ir de compras?

Guardo silencio, atónita frente a sus acciones incoherentes.

Damas y caballeros, declaro al señor Cullen oficialmente fuera de sus facultades mentales el día de hoy. Lo hemos perdido.

Alza una ceja.

—Porque si deseas impresionar a alguien, —continua— vamos a tener que cambiar esto. —hace un gesto con su mano que me señala de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Cambiar qué? —Gruño— Me acabas de señalar completa.

Una sonrisa ladina se expande por su rostro.

—Exactamente.

_¿No les decía yo que era un idiota?_

—Vestida con un buzo que es dos veces tu talla, nadie se dignará a detener la vista en ti —sisea— y aunque no me importe realmente que el capitán recaiga en tu presencia. Tenemos un trato. –Frunce los labios- Y no me estás facilitando el trabajo con ese disfraz de rapero.

—No veo el problema con usar ropa cómoda. —refunfuño.

Mi nuevo amigo (hágase notar el sarcasmo). Rueda los ojos.

—Isabella, acabo de conseguir que todos en el jodido colegio estén hablando de tu llegada. Al idiota —Entiéndase idiota por Mike— no le tomará tiempo descubrir que su patética ex novia anda dando vueltas por el lugar. Así que exactamente, lo único que necesito que hagas, es no lucir patética.

_Auch. Eso dolió._

Entonces por eso había formulado la pregunta de mi apellido frente a todo el curso. No estaba intentando molestarme, tenía un plan y era bastante más astuto de lo que pensaba. Me daba cuenta que lo que me estaba pidiendo era algo a lo que obligatoriamente tendría que acceder (que novedad) si quería que me siguiera ayudando, quizá no lo había dicho de la manera más gentil, pero estaba cumpliendo su parte. Y eso era todo lo que podía esperar de un tipo como él ¿verdad?

Tenía que dejar de lado el dolor que me provocaban todas las palabras de burla que había recibido durante el día. A tragarse el orgullo Swan.

—Entonces —me esforcé por sonar ruda— ¿Cuál es el plan, Cullen?

Inclinó la cabeza, divertido por algún pensamiento que nunca iba a conocer. Me descolocaban sus repentinos cambios de humos.

—Te veo en el estacionamiento, al lado de las bancas, en quince minutos.

_Quince minutos._

Así que de verdad iba a hacer novillos mi primer día de clases.

Asentí, dejando de lado la imagen mental de lo que diría Charlie si se enteraba.

—Y procura que nadie note que eres tú cuando vayas por los pasillos —sonrío— Recuerda que lo que menos necesitamos…

—…es empeorar mi imagen personal —lo interrumpí, imitando patéticamente su voz—. Muchas gracias, Cullen. Ya no es necesario que me recuerdes el desastre que soy.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Te veo en quince minutos.

Finamente dejó de obstaculizar la puerta, corrió el pestillo y lo pude observar desaparecer por el umbral.

Me dejé caer sentada sobre la mesa que tenía más cerca. Sinceramente ya no estaba muy segura de que rayos era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero llegados a este punto, lo único que quedaba era dejarme arrastrar por las situaciones que yo misma había provocado ¿o no?

Antes de cruzar la puerta, me volví hacia la sala. En los puestos de atrás, el chico continuaba durmiendo en su puesto, durante todo este rato, no había efectuado el menor movimiento.

En este minuto envidiaba no poder ser yo, en lugar de él, la que se quedaba soñando plácidamente en una sala vacía.

_Allá, Bella, cada uno con sus propios demonios._

* * *

_* Pai: Port Angeles Institute._


End file.
